


Cold Justice?

by matrixrefugee



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Hisoka has been following the Kira case. He can't see it the way Tsuzuki does.





	Cold Justice?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s "Author's choice, author's choice, "Kira is justice- Dad, please believe me..." (Death Note: The Last Name) (and no, it doesn't have to be Kira)"

Ever since the Kira case broke, the Ministry of Hades had been backlogged with new cases. Not since 9/11, when the American branch had to call on the other branches for help tracking down and processing (read "helping", in Tsuzuki's mind) the souls crusading over, had it gotten this busy. The newspapers and the TV shows in the mortal world were jammed with news items and speculation about this mysterious entity who'd been called Kira.

Hisoka had turned quieter than usual during this time; Tsuzuki guessed it was because of the extra work and the extra emotions swirling around because of this. Most of the souls they'd helped to cross over had been troubled people -- partly because of their crimes, partly because of what drove them to commit those crimes -- and this didn't surprise Tsuzuki, but it seemed to be more than that.

One evening, as Tsuzuki came back from fetching some tea, as they were putting in overtime to work on the paperwork, he returned to find Hisoka poring over one thick file which he didn't need to ask about. The investigation into Muraki's whereabouts had been put on hold until they dealt with the more pressing matter of Kira.

"It's kind of a shame we had to put that case aside, but maybe we needed a break from it," Tsuzuki said, putting a paper cup of tea before his partner.

Hisoka shook his head and took the cup of tea. "It's not that. I can't help thinking this Kira might be the best thing that could have happened. He's only targeting criminals, and he seems to be getting their names and faces from the news media. Whoever he is, I'd like to give him some information that I'm sure he'd find interesting."

Tsuzuki frowned. "Hisoka, you know it wouldn't be right. Muraki has to face the ones he's hurt the worst, if there's going to be any justice at all." But he knew in his heart that was easier said than done, especially for him.

"Tsuzuki, Kira is justice: please, believe me," Hisoka snapped.

Tsuzuki shook his head and tried to put a compassionate hand on Hisoka's shoulder, but Hisoka only pushed it away. "Hisoka, it wouldn't be justice: I could be wrong, but that would be revenge. That wouldn't be letting us do what needs to be done to get Muraki to face up to his crimes. We don't even know where he is, and there's a risk his soul could get trapped in the mortal world close to wherever he's hidden. He could be more dangerous when he's dead than when he's alive." If it was possible to kill something like Muraki.

"It might make it easier to find him that way," Hisoka said, wryly

"I still don't think it's a good way to go about it," Tsuzuki said. "Come one, drink up your tea before it gets cold: we've got a lot of work ahead of us."

"You can say that again," Hisoka said, sighing as he looked at the files stacked on the table, and pushing aside Muraki's file. But Tsuzuki saw him palm a photograph out of the folder and slip it under his shirt.


End file.
